


Will Cause Puddles.

by Star_less



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Hiro is an emotional ball of pee basically, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Longshot - Freeform, Mild Language, Omorashi, Other, Pee, Sad Hiro, Stubborn Hiro, Training Potty, desperate!hiro, i s2g, mild infantilism, prompt, prompt from tumblr, slow but it gets there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A busy day for Hiro Hamada results in slushies and smoothies and forgetting crucial pee breaks.</p>
<p>Which results in an incredible need to pee for one tiny Hamada sibling. And without Tadashi around scooping Hiro up and taking him to pee there and then, it's down to Baymax to remind him.</p>
<p>Which doesn't go to plan much either.</p>
<p>(bloody stubborn Hiro)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Cause Puddles.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omo-Arigato-Mr-Roboto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Omo-Arigato-Mr-Roboto).



> Wow just look at that shitty title wowwwww xD
> 
> This was a story I wrote for a lovely blog on tumblr! Here! http://omo-arigato-mr-roboto.tumblr.com  
> There was a prompt written! Here! http://omo-arigato-mr-roboto.tumblr.com/post/102754378694/okay-but-hear-me-out-what-if-hiro-keeps-having  
> So I churned this out. I don't know if I did it justice :(  
> More to come (sorry OTL) so look out for some desp!Tadashi and some more desp!Hiro and some Hamada sibling fluff w/ desp!Hiro too ☺️  
> If this isn't your thing feel free to backspace! If it is... Comments and kudos are great! ;)

Hiro knew deep down he was becoming too dependent on Baymax.

It went past the occasional, uncaring _"ow"_ as he walked past a 'dozing' Baymax in his charging cradle so that the robot inflated and flopped into life and _fussed over him_.

The fourteen year old demanded the robot stay awake, stay alert, be _with him_ all the time, because in some messed up way Baymax made Hiro feel closer to the deceased Tadashi.

So for every time Hiro stood Baymax in the charging cradle and chattered endlessly to him he promised (silently) to do whatever Baymax asked of him, if anything.

Which was why Hiro was slumped one afternoon, pissing full throttle into the old training potty Baymax had placed in the garage.  
~ 

It was a typical Saturday morning, and with SFIT's latest robotics deadline on Hiro's shoulders the fourteen year old was darting around his busy garage, sipping endlessly at a slushie. Aunt Cass and Baymax had insisted slushies were not the ideal drink for breakfast, but that only encouraged Hiro to drink even more. Besides, the electric-blue substance made him feel buzzed. Like little electrical sparks in his tummy... or was it?  
Oh well! There was work to be done! Hiro wasn't just going to let himself fall behind in class, not if it meant he wasn't able of living up to the standards his brother had shown the uni that the Hamada family were capable of!

With the slushie's 98% sugar 2% actual fruit diffusing through Hiro's system, he jumped up, darting around the garage. Baymax was alert, and Hiro chattered endlessly to him. 

"That slushie should work through your system in twenty minutes." Baymax told the small boy as he took a rare pause for breath. "Adding this to the fact that you did not urinate this morning." He said with a finger raised.

Hiro blushed, pausing mid step and going a pleasant shade of red to the tips of his ears. "Don't say stuff like that!" He pleaded in embarrassment.   
"It is true." Baymax told him softly. "I will remind you to go when you need to."  
"No thank you, Baymax!" Hiro spluttered, "I'll be fine without it!"   
And the boy went back to work. 

Hiro worked by himself for a short while, creating new computer chips and components on the 3D printer in the garage with Baymax keeping a watchful eye. Hiro's liquid intake was a constant. There were always soda bottles scattered around Hiro's workplace and so he just drank whenever he wanted a micro break. It started off slow. Just a little hip twisting in his seat, a little leg knocking... leaning at his desk, leaning back and wriggling his bottom!   
The liquid rested coolly, uncomfortably in his abdomen, creating a sharp short ache only relieved by such movement.

Baymax observed the tiny boy's movements with a childish curiosity. He did not have to research what those movements were; he recognised them as the frequently occurring "potty dance" of Hiro's. Meaning Hiro was needing to relieve himself. Hm. If the boy wasn't going to the toilet himself, Baymax had to bring the toilet to him!  
The robot wandered off.   
He returned with Hiro's training potty in hand, and clattered it clumsily nearby. "Hiro, it is time for you to relieve yourself.." He said. 

Immediately, Hiro whipped around, his knees pressed together. "Huh-- what!?"

Baymax gestured toward the blue plastic potty, with its faded sticker stars on the front and a wonky 'h i R O' where the young three year old had tried to write his name.  
Hiro scoffed, blushing at it. "Dude-- Baymax!" He said, dipping his knees awkwardly. "There's no way I'm using that!"   
He stilled his moving easily and fell quiet to work.

After a few hours of working -- with a steady increase in the aching of Hiro's bladder and interruptions by Baymax, Hiro was lost in his own world. Every sharp pang in his bladder had him squeezing and tapping babyishly. At long last he stopped; but only because there was a knock at the folding garage door.  
"Hello?"  
"Not now, Baymax!--oooh.." The prodigy squeaked, quite obviously bringing one leg up as he squirmed. His voice was high pitched and a little pained.

"It's not Baymax." A soft but rough voice grinned from the doorway. Hiro's eyes widened and he whipped around, managing to tangle his legs in together.   
"W-Wasabi!" He giggled nervously.

"Yeah!" Wasabi stepped inside the garage turned HQ with a smoothie in hand. "Thought I'd come see how you're doing. Give you a little recharge.." He shook the thick liquid in its cup. He didn't notice how Hiro's face crumbled as he saw the drink lap up the sides of the carton. 

_Looks like pee. Looks like pee. Have to pee. Have to pee.._ Hiro chanted. He got up shakily, gravity causing the pee in his bladder to weigh down harshly.   
"Th--aaah!--" The boy was overwhelmed by the sudden searing pressure in his bladder. His eyes were big and full of panic, but he managed to make a few jerky movements to the couch, flopping down with his hands between his legs. 

Wasabi offered him the smoothie.

Hiro was cool now. Tadashi was the cool one - but he was gone - so Hiro had to be the cool one. He gulped and sipped the smoothie, settling back.

"S'good.." Hiro told Wasabi, despite the fact that every gulp made his bladder convulse and contract beneath his pants. He could feel his legs jerking every time he felt like a spurt was at the entrance of his bladder; and the smoothie was only going to make him feel worse wasn't it... Then, hey could he feel it all pouring into his bladder as soon as he drank it or was he imagining it...?!  
The boy panicked. He could feel his bladder swelling. All the shifting and wriggling caused his cargo pants to rub up against the heated area, eliciting whimpers and short pants. Hiro's usually tiny bit of tummy-chub now looked bulging.

Wasabi was chattering endlessly but Hiro wasn't really listening, his mind a melting mess of _I HAVE to pee now, right now, NOW now now....._  
"And I wanted... hey, are you alright?" Wasabi cut himself off and took a long look at Hiro, who had slithered down in his seat. "Where did /that/ come from?!" He asked incredulously, poking the bulge.   
Hiro gasped. "Ow!" He choked through gritted teeth, as a wave of pee sloshed and pushed his bladder to its limit. His voice was quivering and his knees shook.  
Giving Wasabi a hurt look, the little boy shifted away. He squeezed his crotch nice and tight.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax insisted, bounding over as Hiro said 'ow'.   
"Hahhh.." Hiro panted a little in relief as the pain dulled. His eyelids fluttered. "Now.. One?"  
"Does it hurt when I touch it?"  
The boy gasped. He tried to back away, though the searing, burning ache of his bladder stopped him, and he had to duck down in dizzying tears. "Please don't!"  
Baymax gave Hiro's swollen hot abdomen a poke.   
Hiro squealed. "Agh--holy.. Ff!" His legs jerked visibly beneath him and he arched and twisted and writhed in a desperate attempt to stop the wave of piss sputtering out. It did anyway, streaming along his crotch. Pushing his fingers against the soaked material made the raven wince in disgust.  
"Language." Baymax insisted. Hiro scowled tearfully.  
Both robot and Wasabi shared a look as Hiro curled up into a pathetic desperate ball. Wasabi made a gesture. Baymax nodded, and Wasabi did too.

"Hiro, it's about time for you to take a br--"  
Hiro looked indignantly at Baymax as he spoke. "Nooooo no no no!" He said, laughing shakily, flickering back and forth between Baymax and Wasabi in embarrassment. "Baymax, I'm fine. I'm fine." He looked down and blushed profusely as he remembered his legs were clamped around his hands, holding his crotch. "Ah--!"   
Fidgeting, the fourteen year old pulled his hands out, holding them up. "See!" He squeaked hurriedly. "F-fine!"  
 _Not fine. Not fine. Not fine!!_ Hiro chanted helplessly to himself. But now Wasabi was here, and he wasn't going to _listen to Baymax like a little baby_ and look decidedly uncool. 

"Your pulse level is rising, Hiro. You are panicked. I do not think that is fine." Baymax continued unperturbed.

"I'm fine.. Hoooo--ooonest." Hiro gasped lowly. He was rocking and shifting as Wasabi's smoothie hit his bladder like a tornado and he exploded into even more desperation. "A.. ah. F-fine.."   
Hiro was sure he was trying to convince himself. He kicked his legs in and out childishly to dull the aches, though to his creeping horror that only made the spurts quicken. Warm jets started seeping through his tiny boxers. Hiro choked on air. He straightened his legs instantly, body rigid. The lines of his muscles popped into his legs, as he very obviously strained to hold it in. He was streaked red and trembling.

"Riiiiight.." Wasabi murmured, moving away from the visibly squirming Hiro. "I'll leave you be, yeah?" He said, already on his way out.  
"No!" Hiro jumped up, but Wasabi had gone already.   
Gravity weighed down on his taut, tiny bladder. "Baymax!" He whimpered. "That was all your--"   
A long spurt dragged itself down Hiro's leg. "...Fault!" Grunting in frustration, Hiro collapsed back down hand gripping his groin harder than ever, abruptly stopping the warmth. 

"Your bladder is full, Hiro.." Baymax said gently. "Holding urine for extended periods is bad for you. You are holding over your limit--"   
_('Oh tell me about it', Hiro thought as he grimaced in pain.)_  
"You should relieve yourself." Finishing his sentence, the large marshmallow robot made a clumsy gesture to the potty.

Hiro's eyes widened. His bladder contracted harshly. "A-ack--!"  
He swung himself over at the waist, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "There's.." Gritted teeth. "No way I'm using that, Baymax!"   
_College student. He was a college student. He couldn't be so childish any more! Tadashi wouldn't be childish, would he? No. Oh, God... if Tadashi ever caught him like this..._  
Hiro grimaced at the thought, even though somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear the in-spirit Tadashi pointing out _(with that shit-eating grin of his)_ 'You could still fit on that.'  
"I can't use it Baymax." He blew out, twisting back to his work.

There was no way in hell Hiro could actually work when he was coming apart at the seams right now _but Baymax thought he was going to piss his pants like a baby!_  
Hiro was determined to prove the robot wrong.   
He stared at his computer. Both hands shook as he skittered over the keyboard, trying not to give in and hold. Trying not to think of how he should be grabbing himself at the moment. Trying not to pay attention to the sloshing ball of piss between his legs.

"Hiro, you should listen to your body." Baymax nodded.

Hiro jumped. His legs shook, knocking audibly into eachother. Gulp. "I-I'm f-f--"

"Your blood pressure is elevated. This indicates distress." Pausing, the robot decided he was right. Hiro looked distressed. The problem was getting him to admit it. "Are you in distress, Hiro?"

_What a stupid question._   
"N-no!" Hiro spluttered, the constant hot pulsing of his bladder driving him insane. He ran one hand through his hair, eyes clearly frantic. He twisted hard in his seat, audibly grimacing as he cupped the swollen bulge that was protruding from his too-big cargo pants.   
Searing pain shook Hiro's tiny frame and he unintentionally let out a _stream_ of desperate whimpers as a longer spurt splashed out of him and licked at his thighs. His hands were hurrying to stopper his member up tight.  
The raven gained control long enough for his thighs to cool, the scent of pee rising around him. But the young lad ducked down. He grabbed a sheet of blueprint paper and a pencil, shakily trying to map _something, anything_ out to distract himself.  
He could feel Baymax watching him from his back. It was typical that at that exact moment a _tsunami_ of desperation crashed into his aching bladder.   
"Hngh-- aohh!" Hiro yelped in agony, his eyes crashing shut as tears burned behind them. He gripped tight to the pencil in his hand, pleading with himself to stop the sharp aches and to stop peeing his pants like a little baby _because he was a FUCKING COLLEGE STUDENT!_

Whew.

"Hiro." Baymax's voice was gentle but firm-- he stood in front of the boy at once. Silent, shaking, sobbing and with pee beginning to trickle out onto his computer chair, he turned to face the large robot.  
The tiny prodigy muttered something unintelligible and snivelled, finally taking a look up at Baymax with a streaked red, tear stained face. Clearly straining to hold it; his legs shaking and his hands white with a grip on his thighs. "Don't say it." His breath shook with sobs as he exhaled. "I.. know. I know I need to..." Hiro was getting all choked up, voice fraught with pure desperation so much that he was stumbling over his own words. "I know I need to take a break."

Lo and behold, suddenly Hiro didn't care that Baymax was staring in concern at him. He had to pee and he had to pee _right now. Right now THIS INSTANT_ \- whether he wanted to or not. The boy started whimpering, broken throaty noises as piss burst into his underpants, jetted hot droplets down his legs.   
He couldn't hold on any tighter! His arm ached, pushing at his swollen bladder.  
"Baymax..." He pleaded, panting exhausted. "T- the potty, I need.."  
He gave the robot, then the tiny plastic pee receptacle, a panicked look. 

Baymax simply nudged the potty somewhere between Hiro's legs, scraping it along the floor to the space close to Hiro's computer chair. 

Hiro stared at the potty, shaking eagerly. "Ohhh. Oh!" He squeaked, eyes bloodshot with stress but blown wide. "Oh!"   
Immediately, Hiro was fumbling with his jeans button, back to shifting up and down. His bladder contracted as a million thoughts rushed through his head. _This is it. Finally, this is it!_  
"Ohhh, phew.. thanks B--"   
Pausing, he tugged at the button again. "U-uff.. No.. it can't.."  
Hiro's face darkened. His voice cracked.

"Your button appears to be stuck.."

Captain Obvious to the rescue once again.  
Baymax edged forward, concern in every step. Hiro was too busy tearing up to worry about that. His abdomen was a heavy ball of liquid, his legs shook to contain it.. and finally gave in. With a sob, Hiro crashed down onto the potty, a mess of tiny arms and legs. The impact was all it took for the first spurt to rush out.   
(It sounded rather like Baymax deflating, said robot noted silently to himself.)

Piss burst over and over into Hiro's underpants, a heavy spraying stream, held in for _way too freaking long_.   
Hiro froze, sitting awkwardly still. Feebly, he gripped his crotch. A jet of hot pee hit his hand and he pulled back, breaths heaving.  
"I can't.." He sobbed, ducking into a hot wet ball. "Baymax, I can't stop it!"

"It is okay.."   
Baymax silently nodded.

The more pee that spiralled out of Hiro the bigger mess he made; pee crept along his thighs, his jeans hot and acrid and clinging to his skinny little thighs immediately. It squelched noisily up his back too, inevitably making Hiro fidget in discomfort.  
When his urine could not be contained in his jeans it exploded out, a thunderous pee that screamed _'desperation'_ and pooled onto the floor, lapping quietly against the sides of the potty before dripping into the ever increasing puddle spreading over the floor. As the searing pain of releasing started to subside and relief swept over him, Hiro was going slack. A shudder of pure, blissful relief twisted within the boy. 

(Baymax saw Hiro's toes uncurl with said relief. Silently, he added it to his data on Hiro.)

Eventually the fourteen year old pushed his hand on his bladder as the swelling calmed, softening with the more pee that poured out.   
A final hiss of pee came, before he settled, shocked and wibbling on the awkward, drenched-in-pee, potty. _Wh.. what did he just do! Oh, so much for the **college student!**_  
The scent of.. disgust... rose in the air. Hiro shot Baymax a broken look before hanging his head.

"Hiro.."  
Baymax's voice was a calm in the storm. It reminded Hiro so much of Tadashi right now.   
Aching, Hiro continued to heave sobs. "H-hn.." He whimpered. "Wh.. what?"  
Baymax cocked his head. "You seem to have gotten into quite a state, even with my reminders." He sounded perplexed. "Is this method not working for you? Will we have to look for a different solution?"  
Hiro was _less than pleased_ with this. _Baymax acted as if it was a simple discrepancy in a science problem! It wasn't! He was a.. he was a college student who'd just pissed his pants! A college student who had used his potty for the first time in eleven years! A college student who had... disappointed his big brother._  
Hiro couldn't take it. He was tearing up steadily-- and exploded all over again, this time into tears.  
"It is okay to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain.." Baymax insisted, as Hiro dissolved into sobs in front of him. 

Hiro continued to cry as Baymax lifted him up and let him bathe and change. Hiro cried until his head ached and his face was a red streaky mess once more. He cried tears and snot all over Baymax until the doppelgänger-marshmallow let him fall asleep, curled up and stressed but very much reassured by Aunt Cass, Mochi and Baymax himself that _accidents were okay_. 

(Baymax "fell asleep" with Hiro after updating his database; _Remind Hiro to relieve himself, more often. Hiro holds 480ml of urine altogether. His limit is much less. Do not let him hold 480ml of urine. This will cause puddles._ )


End file.
